Hurricane
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Tori and Jade are expecting their first child together, but their relationship turns into a hurricane when Tori's ex comes back into her life and tries to ruin her relationship with Jade. How will Jade and Tori fight through this storm? G!p Jade. Don't like Don't read. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Andre's Party (Part 1)

Hurricane High – Tori and Jade are expecting their first child together, but their relationship turns into a hurricane when Tori's ex comes back into her life and tries to ruin her relationship with Jade. How will Jade and Tori fight through this storm? G!p Jade. Don't like Don't read. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

A/N I not own Victorious or any of it's characters.

….

Chapter 1: Andre's Party (Part 1)

Tori's POV

I'm shopping around with my mom and Trina for Andre's party tonight. Andre finally got him a record deal, and of course we're celebrating his good news. I look down at my finger and smile, I'm married to my old high school nemesis Jade West. I know it's crazy, but we fell in love in high school after we did that song Take a hint together at the Sushi bar. Jade proposed to me on graduation day, and it was the happiest day of my life. Even though we're both only 23, we love each other no matter what. I look and see this maternity store that I happily walk into. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, that I'm 5 months pregnant with my first child. Jade cried when she found out, she usually doesn't. I laughed and picked on my wife when she started to.

"Tori, what do you think about this?" Trina asked as she holds up this dress with ruffles. Oh hell no, I don't do ruffles and shit.

"No way sis." I make a disgusted face at the dress, I don't even like yellow.

"It's cute." Trina says putting the dress back.

"Yeah, for big bird." I say chuckling at my older sister. My mom comes back with this beautiful purple dress that screams my name.

"This is the one baby." My mom smiles at me. I take the dress and try it on. I come out of the dressing room and smile.

"Oh, I want this one." I say twirling at little bit.

"That dress is cute." Trina shrieks in happiness.

"Thank you." I say happily walking back into the dressing room, to put my clothes back on. I walk back out with my dress in my hands.

"So, where's the wife?" Trina asked looking up from her phone.

"With Andre, and Robbie." I say to her. After high school, Trina and Beck got married 4 months after Jade and I did. They're wedding was beautiful, it was in Canada. They got married in Niagara Falls, while Jade and I got married in Hawaii. One funny thing I do remember is Trina get her own cake thrown at her by our cousin Richie. It was hilarious. Trina owns her own clothing store, while Beck has his own hair product store. I go to their stores all the time. Trina and Beck had their first child 3 months ago, my niece Chloe Isabella Vega-Oliver. She's the cutest little girl ever, she has Trina's eyes and her mouth, and she has Beck's ears and nose. Her skin complexion matches the both of theirs and she also has Becks hair. Jade and I are having a boy, which is what Jade was whining about.

"Oh yeah, Cat is coming too right?" Trina asked me.

"Yeah, she should be. She's been busy with her touring." I say looking at some shoes. Cat got married to Robbie, she and Robbie got married in Maui. Cat is now a popular pop singer, she's gone on tour with a lot of people. Robbie owns his own music shop, and he's really popular as well. I'm proud of all of my friends.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" My mother calls out to us.

"Yeah, let's go." I say going up to the cashier to pay for my stuff. As soon as we pay we head out to the car to head home. We have to make it to Andre's party on time.

Jade's POV

I helping Andre and Robbie set up the music for his party. Sinjin was supposed to come over and DJ for us tonight. I hope he can still make it. Also, we wanted to surprise Andre tonight with a duet with Lana Del Ray who Cat met up with while she was on tour and on top of that Andre is a fan of hers. As this point in my life, I must say that I'm happy. I'm married to Tori Vega-West. I love Tori with everything that I have. Tori is now a famous songwriter and pop star. The only reason why she's not touring right now is because she's pregnant right now. I own a film studio here in LA. I've done movies with Jennifer Lawrence, Jessica Alba, Naya Rivera, Mark Walberg, Bradley Copper, Heather Morris, and the cast of Pretty Little Liars. Everyone has been so supportive of Tori and I and we love it. Also, before I was doing all of this I was in the army along with Beck for 2 years. It was a scary experience, but hey I was protecting my country.

"Jade, what do you think about having a singing contest?" Andre asked setting up the piano.

"That seems awesome, maybe we can get the little kids to do it. You know they love money." I say laughing.

"She's right." Robbie says hanging up some decorations.

"Have you hear from Cat?" Andre asked Robbie.

"Uh, she sent me a text saying that she's trying to get a flight back here." He says sitting down onto the couch.

"She's going to make it guys. I know she is." I say with hopefulness in my voice. Cat wouldn't miss this.

"We have hope." Robbie smiles. We hear noises coming from the front. We got to the front and its Beck and Chloe. I take little mama and play with her.

"Hey guys." Beck greets us all.

"Hey." The three of us say.

"Where were you all day?" Robbie asked coming over to sit beside me.

"Oh, I went over my dad's house and then I had to pick out something for me and Chloe." He says smiling a little mama.

"She's so cute, you and Trina did well." I wiggle my eyebrows, earning a laugh from all three of the guys.

"Thanks, so about your son? Is he okay in mama Tori?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, we're happy. I'm ready to meet him." I say playing with Chloe.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Andre asked from his seat.

"Nope, not yet." I hand Chloe over to Robbie. After playing with Chloe we finish up the house for tonight. I head home so I can get ready with Tori. I pull up in our driveway, and get out of the car. I open the front door and I head upstairs. I open my room door and see Tori getting ready.

"Hey baby." I walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey." She smiles with that glow look on her face.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked stripping off my clothes and hopping into the shower.

"Yeah, I am." She says from the bedroom. I take a quick shower because the party starts in 1 hour. I hop out and take my suit out of the closet.

"You have your shoes?" Tori asked putting her dress on.

"Yeah." I say putting my suit on, it's a handmade suit made my Trina. Trina is very talented when it comes down to clothing. It's an all-black suit with small V's inside of the jacket. I slip on my shoes and my watch. I put on my all black diamond earrings, along with my bracelet my grandmother gave me. I smile when I look in the mirror. I walk into to the bathroom, and curl my hair a bit. Now, we're looking good. I see Tori putting curls into her hair as well. After she's done with that, she puts on her silver necklace that has a star on it.

"You need help babe?" I asked walking over to her.

"Just a little." She sits down on the bed.

"Here we go." I help Tori slip on her shoes. I help her up and smile.

"Thanks." She sprays some perfume on her and my cologne on me.

"We look hot." I say looking at our outfits in the mirror.

"Yes, we do. Now come on, before we be late." She says grabbing her purse.

"Right behind ya." I grab the keys and head downstairs. We grab a bottle of wine, and head out of our house locking the door. I help Tori into the car, we head downtown to Andre's party. Downtown is packed with a whole lot of people. I park our car in the V.I.P. section and help Tori out. We head inside and greet some of our friends that we've worked with. We head to the back and see our friends talking to Andre. We head over to them and greet everyone with kisses and hugs.

"Awww look at my bestie." Andre says hugging Tori. I smile them because Tori and Andre have been close ever since we were in our teens. I see Mario Lopez telling me to come up on the stage and I go. I take a glass of champagne in my hands and tap it.

"I would like to make a toast everyone." I say starting off. "I would like to say congrats to my best friend and Brother Andre Harris for scoring this huge record deal with Atlantic. I'm proud of you and you've always been talented Andre. You've taught us a lot about music and now it's your time to shine. We go you a little present, so come on up here." I say smiling when Andre comes up on the stage. I tell him to close his eyes and he does. I wave for two girls to come inside and they come up onto the stage. "Open them." I tell him. He opens his eyes and cries. It's Cat and Lana Del Ray.

"Hi Andre." Cat hugs him with a smile.

"Cat, you made it." He says wiping his tears.

"Of course silly." She says kissing his cheek.

"Congrats Andre." Lana hugs him and kisses his cheek as well.

"Thank you so much ladies." He blushes.

"Andre, this is your shot. Go ahead and take the stage." I hand the mic to him. "Give it up for Andre, Cat and Lana Del Ray!" I say into another mic walking off the stage. We watch as Andre, Cat, and Lana perform Andre's song "This is the way I live." I love that song by him. After the performance we all go back into the V.I.P room to sit down and talk.

"How was the tour Cat?" Trina asked.

"It was awesome. I love going on tour but I miss you guys so much." She says.

"That's great Cat." I sip on my drink and look over at Tori who's talk to Beck. We're all into our conversation until we hear gunshots. I pull out my gun from my back and I look out of the window and see a group of guys walking in.

"Jade, what's going on?" Beck says coming over to me.

"A group of guys are outside. Come on." Beck and I head out to see who's causing this commotion. As we walk out I see one of my enemies from high school.

"Danny?" I hear Tori say.

"Hello Tori." He smiles evilly.

End of this chapter. Yep, danger has arrived. More to come next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Andre's Party (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Andre's Party (Part 2)

Sorry for the long wait.

…

No one's POV

"Hello Tori." Danny grins evilly at his old girlfriend. Jade and Beck walks up to where Tori is.

"What the hell are you doing here Danny?" Jade asked wrapping her arm around her wife.

"I just came to see why I wasn't invited." Danny said smirking over at Tori.

"We didn't want you here." Jade speaks up.

"Ah, Jade West. The girl who got my woman pregnant. I should kill you for that." Danny says walking closer to them.

"She's my wife. You will not touch her or our baby." Jade pushes Tori behind her.

"Don't worry about that Jade." Danny smirks at her.

"I am going to worry about it Danny. Tori is my wife, you had your chance, and you blew it." Jade said cocking her gun back. Danny chuckles.

"Hey man just chill out. You ruined by birthday dog." Andre speaks up getting angry at Danny.

"Can I have a word with you Tori?" Danny asked Tori ignoring Andre.

"No, I'm fine right here." Tori said from behind Jade.

"I just want to talk Tori, nothing more." Danny said looking at his old girlfriend. Tori comes out from behind Jade with her belly sticking out.

"Fine" Tori said walking down the steps and going outside with Danny. "What the hell do you want?" Tori asked Bitterly.

"Just to check up on you." Danny said walking up closer to Tori.

"Back off Danny." Tori said backing up away from him.

"Your wife doesn't scare me Tori. You might want to tell her that she can't fuck with me." Danny spits.

"You might not want to fuck with her Danny, Jade's been through a lot an if you think shooting guns is going to scare her it's not." Tori rolls her eyes.

"I need to get out of the country." Danny said running his hand through his hair.

"What does that have to do with Jade?" Tori asked frowning.

"I know her father works for the FBI right? He could get me out of the country." Danny said.

"What if Jade doesn't want too?" Tori smirks.

"I'll make her life a living hell." Danny said bitterly.

"You can try, but it won't work." Tori walks back into the building. Jade sees Tori, and walks over to her.

"You okay babe?" Jade asked looking over at the door for Danny.

"Yeah, we need to talk when we get home." Tori said.

"Okay, we will." Jade nods at her wife. Tori walks back over to a pissed off Andre, and calms him down. Danny walks back in, and smirks at Jade. Jade growls lowly, and walks back over to Tori.

…

At Home with Jade & Tori

Tori is sleeping in the bed peacefully. Jade looks over at her wife, and sighs. Jade gets up, and heads downstairs to her office. She walks in, and gets on her computer. She types in Danny's name. She sees that Danny is wanted in a lot of states. Jade doesn't even know how she's going to convince her father to help her with this. Jade pours herself some scotch, and just think. How is she going to ask her father to help her with Danny? This dude is bad news for real. If she doesn't help him, he's going to kill everyone she loves, and cares about. Jade cell phone rings, and she picks up.

"Hello?" Jade answers sipping on her scotch.

"Hey Jade." A familiar says through the phone.

"Janice? What do you want?" Jade asked. Janice is Jade's ex-girlfriend who almost caused Tori to leave her for good, because of some Photoshop shit. How did she even get her number?

"I heard Danny has returned." Janice said. Jade knows she's smirking through the damn phone. When they were together, she was fucking Danny behind her back. She was probably the one who called Danny.

"Yeah he did. You called him, I know you did." Jade said bitterly

"I didn't do anything; besides I think we need to talk." Janice said.

Jade scoffs. "For what?" Jade asked.

"Look, you got bigger problems than Danny." Janice said.

"Janice, what the fuck are you talking about? I don't really have beef with anybody else." Jade frowns at Janice's comment.

"What about Tyson?" Janice smirks through the phone. Jade's eyes widen. That's one guy who hated her guts. He had a huge crush on Tori back then. He, and Tori did date for like 4 months, but he got too aggressive for her so Tori broke up with him. Tyson is in a gang now, and could easily kill Tori, and her.

"Where is he anyway?" Jade asked typing in his name on the computer.

"He's out, just know that much Jade. I'd get out while you can." Janice says.

"Look, don't worry about me. I gotta go." Jade just hang up on Janice without giving the woman a chance to reply. Jade hears a knock, and its Tori standing in the door.

"You okay in here?" Tori asked walking over to Jade.

"Yeah." Jade clicks on their wedding pictures. Tori sits down in Jade's lap.

"That day was so amazing Jade." Tori smiles at her wife.

"I loved every minute of it." Jade said rubbing Tori's belly.

"Jade, how are you going to go through with this? You haven't spoken to your dad ever since you did that play." Tori said.

"I know; I don't even know babe. It's going to be hard to try to get in touch with him." Jade wraps her arms around Tori.

"You coming to bed?" Tori asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the minute." Jade smiles at her wife.

"Okay." Tori leaves Jade's office heading back upstairs. Jade is on the police force with Beck, maybe they can do something about this. Jade should probably ask her mom about this, she is with Homeland Security. She has more power over her dad anyway. What if Danny kills Tori? Jade would be devastated not to mention Tori's family. They'll fucking kill her if anything happens to Tori. Jade open her safe, and pulls out her second phone. This phone is for emergencies. She unlocks the phone, and its Homeland Security. Jade doesn't even know if she wants to call this number, but she's not going to be a coward. She dials the number.

"Hello?" She hears her mother's voice.

"Mom." Jade said smiling at the sound of her mother's voice. It's been a while since she's heard it.

"Jade?" Jade hears some shuffling on the otherside.

"Mom, you okay?" Jade asked in concern.

"Yeah." Her mom said. Jade hears a door shut.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling so late. I need help with something." Jade said playing with her wedding band.

"What's up honey?" Her mom asked softly.

"Well it's about…" Jade starts off until she heard some gunshots.

BANG BANG BANG

Jade's eyes widen. "Mom!" Jade screams into the phone.

"Hello Jade." A voice says into the phone.

"You fucking asshole." Jade says.

…..

End of this chapter. Who was it? Jade will have a scene with her father next chapter. Tori will have a scene with Janice next chapter as well. So, today I turned 23. I got the same b-day as Elizabeth Gillies & Francia Raisa. Happy b-day to us. Till next time.


End file.
